


When You Give a God a Popsicle

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Might you be jealous?" Loki smirked. "Of a popsicle," Tony scoffed. " A little ficlet about what happens when the God of Mischief gets ahold of a popsicle. FrostIron fluff. T only because it's suggestive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Give a God a Popsicle

Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to process the scene in front of him. Loki was sitting Indian style on the kitchen counter in a green tank and grey sweats. He looked wonderfully sleep ruffled with his dark hair hung in thick curls around his shoulders. In his hand, he held a red white and blue Popsicle. Tony’s mouth went dry as Loki’s tongue darted out taste the sweet treat. He lapped at the three flavors before sticking the tip in his mouth, sucking hard and humming in pleasure.

“What are ya doing Lokes?” Tony asked, fighting hard to keep his voice even. Loki pulled the Popsicle from his mouth with a wet pop and licked his lips. 

“Enjoying one of these Midgardian frozen treats,” he explained, gesturing towards his lover with the Popsicle before subjecting it to his eager tongue once again. 

“I can see that,” Tony stated, swallowing thickly. 

“I don’t remember what it’s called. Pop something or other. I can’t keep them all straight…popcorn…pop tarts…” the god a mischief mused before continuing to do sinful things to the treat in his hand. Making a round of long strokes and a twisting lick from one end to the other ending in a few slurping sucks off the tip.

“P-popsicle. That one’s a popsicle,” Tony stammered.

“Ah yes,” Loki remembered. He licked the Popsicle from base to tip and back down again. Tony bit his lit to keep from groaning out loud. 

“You do know it’s only 9 am. That’s not typically a breakfast food,” he mentioned, his voice raw. 

“I do what I want,” Loki shrugged.

“That you do,” Tony replied with an absent laugh as he watched the god swirl his tongue around the tip before popping it into his mouth and sucking until it broke in half. Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hoping the torture was over. He was sadly mistaken. Loki continued to lap at the remaining half in broad flat strokes, moaning in enjoyment. “Enough!” Tony growled. He marched toward the counter and pulled to Popsicle from his lover’s hand, easily sliding the remaining piece off the stick and into his mouth. Before Loki could whine in protest, Tony’s lips were smashed against his. Their cold tongues twisted together, the lime, cherry, and blue raspberry flavors lingering between them. Tony’s fingers dug into Loki’s curls, pulling him closer. The Asgardian unfolded his legs and wrapped them around the mortal’s waist. 

They eventually broke apart. Their foreheads were pressed together and Loki’s arms were draped over Tony’s shoulders. 

“Might you be jealous?” Loki smirked. 

“Of a popsicle,” Tony scoffed. “Wait, was that what you were trying to do? Make me jealous?” he realized. 

“I guess we’ll never know,” the god shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe I should get another one so we can find out.”

“How about I give you something else to suck on?” Tony rasped in Loki’s ear. Liking the sound of that, Loki transported them back to the bedroom.


End file.
